Isabel II del Reino Unido/África
África del Norte Libia * Ver Idris I de Libia - Isabel II.jpg| During World War II, the king sided with the British against the Italian colonisers of Libya. This shot, taken shortly after independence, shows Queen Elizabeth II visiting Tobruk - where the British had an airbase that Gaddafi closed in 1970. The new leader wanted to right what he felt were the wrongs of foreign domination. Peter Bouckaert HRW Marruecos * Ver Hassan II - Isabel II.jpg| La reine Élisabeth II et le roi Hassan II. MAGHREBI CANADA África Occidental Ghana * Ver Isabel II - Kwame Nkrumah.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II did dance with Ghanaian President Kwame Nkrumah in Accra in 1961. (AP) Isabel II - Jerry Rawlings.jpg| Ghanaian Presidents - Dr. Kwame Nkrumah, Jerry Rawlings, John Kufuor & John Mahama pictured with Queen Elizabeth II. @OnlyAfricaFacts John Kufuor - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh arrive with the President of Ghana, John Agyekum Kufuor and his wife Theresa Kufuor for a State Banquet at Buckingham Palace on March 13, 2007. Getty John Dramani Mahama - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II talks with President of Ghana John Dramani Mahama and his wife Lordina Mahama during a private audience at Buckingham Palace on October 23, 2014 in London,England. (Oct. 22, 2014 - Source: WPA Pool/Getty Images Europe) Isabel II - Nana Akufo-Addo.jpg| President Akufo Addo Visits Queen Elizabeth II. One Love One People One Ghana Nigeria * Ver Nnamdi Azikiwe - Sin imagen.jpg| British Queen Elizabeth II with Azikwe Namdi (L) during her visit to Nigeria. Getty Isabel II - Yakubu Gowon.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II & her husband pictured with former Head of State, Gen Gowon & wife, Victoria, at a State Banquet at Buckingham Palace in honour of Gen Gowon in June 1973. Photo credit -SeeMeSeeNigeria Shehu Shagari - Sin imagen.jpg| Shehu Usman Aliyu Shagari, President of Nigeria, is escorted to Buckingham Palace by Queen Elizabeth II in the State Coach, at the start of a four-day State Visit, 17th March 1981. Getty Ibrahim Babangida - Isabel II.jpg| Ibrahim Babangida As Head Of State Riding With Queen Elizabeth. theprincessdianafan2.skyrock.com Isabel II - Olusegun Obasanjo.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II (R) walks with Nigeria's President Olusegun Obasanjo (L) at the Millennium Park in Abuja, Nigeria, December 4, 2003. The queen, on her first state visit to Nigeria for 47 years, is due to open a four-day summit of Commonwealth leaders on Friday. (Reuters) Umaru Yar'Adua - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II receives the President of Nigeria, Umaru Yar'Adua, at Buckingham Palace, London. Getty Goodluck Jonathan - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II (2nd L) meets with Trinidad and Tobago Prime Minister Kamla Persad-Bissessar (L), Nigeria's President Goodluck Jonathan and Rwanda's President Paul Kagame (R) before the luncheon for new heads of Commonwealth governments at Government House in Perth on October 28, 2011 during the Commonwealth Heads of Government Meeting (CHOGM). Getty Isabel II del Reino Unido - Muhammadu Buhari.jpg| President Muhammadu Buhari has met Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II of England at the Commonwealth Heads of Government meeting on November 27, Friday. Source: Naij África Oriental Zimbabue * Ver Isabel II - Robert Mugabe.jpg| Robert Mugabe, the Zimbabwean president, is to be stripped of his knighthood Photo: AFP África austral Sudáfrica * Ver Frederik de Klerk - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II (L) seen with Deputy President Frederik W.De Klerk and his wife Marike on board the HMY Brittania at the Cape Town Waterfront March 20 Isabel II - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Encuentro entre Nelson Mandela y la reina, en junio de 1996. Foto: Reuters. Isabel II - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and former South African President Thabo Mbeki arrive at Windsor Castle in 2001. (AFP) Isabel II - Kgalema Motlanthe.jpg| Isabel II, Kgalema Motlanthe y otros líderes (detalle de foto). REUTERS/Kirsty Wigglesworth/Pool Isabel II - Jacob Zuma.jpg| Jacob Zuma with the Queen at Buckingham Palace. Photograph: Reuters Cyril Ramaphosa - Isabel II.jpg| A royal meeting: President Ramaphosa meets with Queen Elizabeth. Image Credits: Gallo Fuentes Categoría:Isabel II del Reino Unido